L'amour au-delà du temps et des époques
by Lauraloverbook
Summary: Et si Lévy avait finalement refusée de participer à l'Examen de Rang S et qu'elle avait laissée sa place à Gajeel, que ce serait-il passé? Que serait devenue la mage des mots avant le retour du mage d'acier? Arriveront-t'ils à s'avouer leurs amour et à vivre ensemble?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! C'est moi que revoilà avec une vielle histoire que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a longtemps et que je viens de retrouver. Je sais que j'ai été absente durant un long moment et je m'en excuse infiniment. Allez-y ! Jetez-moi des tomates à la figure ! Je le mérite bien, je le sais. Et je vous le dis, je continu mon autre fiction, elle est juste en pause. Mais avec ma vie d'étudiante, cela n'est pas aussi facile que l'on peut le croire._

 _Bon sinon, bien entendu, ce manga ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de Mashima seinsey. Seuls les personnages des enfants (que certains d'entre vous connaissez peut-être par le bien d'un artiste que l'on connait tous sur le Gale), le vieil homme et son chien et le méchant de l'histoire sont mes propres créations._

 _Et pour ceux qui l'adore, j'ai fait revenir le personnage de Michelle Lobtser/Imititia et elle est véritablement humaine (vous verrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire), car elle va avoir un rôle important en compagnie de Kinana._

§§§§§§§

L'amour au-delà du temps et des époques

Prologue :

Gajeel se souviendra toujours de cet acte. Il ne lui dira jamais, cela ne lui ressemblais pas et pourtant. C'était grâce à elle. Il n'avait pas gagné le rang S, et il était désolé de cela. Elle lui avait tout de même donné sa place et il n'avait pas réussit l'examen. Il s'en voudrait durant tout le restant de sa vie. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie de la façon dont elle avait ''manipuler'' le Maitre Makarov pour lui avoir céder sa place à l'examen. Elle avait d'abord accepté d'y participé, bien sur. Elle avait également accepté sa demande, enfin, son obligation d'être son partenaire. Mais le lendemain, en entrant à la guilde pour le début de l'entrainement qu'il lui avait lui-même concocté. Il se serait attendu à une autre chose que celle-ci.

Il n'avait pas tout comprit au début. A peine il était rentré à la guilde que la barmaid, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ha oui, Mirajane, lui avait dit que le maitre voulait lui parlé. De quoi, le vieux voulait-il encore lui parler ? Pas encore un truc à propos du Maitre Iwan. Là, le mage d'acier en avait marre et était trop occupé pour le moment ! Il monta donc sur information de la jeune barmaid dans le bureau du Maitre Makarov. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que Lévy était présente elle aussi. Bien-sûr, il n'avait rien dit et n'avait rien montré de sa surprise. Le mage d'acier vient donc à s'assoir sans mots dire sur la chaise prévu à cet effet, juste à côté de celle de la mage des mots. La discussion n'avait pas commencé directement. Faisant ainsi peser un silence de plomb ou plutôt d'acier, que même Gajeel n'aurait put manger si cela avait été un objet réel. Finalement après au moins, une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence, le maitre vient directement à lâcher le message. Qui était semblable à une bombe. Lévy McGarden venait de quitter l'examen pour l'accession au rang S, et avait décidé de lui laisser sa place. Du coup, quel ne fut pas le choc du Dragon ! S'il avait été un pantin de bois usé par le temps, on n'aurait pas été surpris que sa mâchoire se décroche du crane et tombe lamentablement au sol. Il se souvient s'être énervé un grand coup, à tel point que le cri qu'il avait poussé aurait put détruire les mûrs du bureau tel que l'aurait fait tremblement de terre. Toute la guilde l'avait entendu. Ce cri avait même été assez puissant pour effrayer toute la rue, alors dans quel état était Lévy. Quand il la vit presque replié sur elle-même effrayer, avec le même visage qu'elle avait arboré lors de leur première rencontre. Cela vient à refroidir et à calmer sa colère telle que le ferait une douche froide. Makarov choisit donc finalement ce moment pour avouer qu'il ne faisait que rendre l'appareil à Lévy en échange d'un service rendu il y a longtemps. Il alla jusqu'à avouer également, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec la demande de la jeune femme, mais que le service qu'elle lui avait rendu était si grand pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Et qu'en vu de cette occasion qui s'ouvrait à lui, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Sous risque et peine de recevoir une punition.

D'un coup Gajeel prit intérieurement peur, se rappelant du gage qu'il avait ''gagné'' en perdant la course des ''24 heures à pied de Fairy Tail''. Mais il remercia intérieurement la mage des mots et se promit de réussir cet examen pour elle. Pour l'honorer. Il était donc partit pour l'île Tenro en prenant Panther Lily comme partenaire. Puis malheureusement, l'examen fut suspendu et arrêter par l'attaque de la guilde noire de Grimoire Heart. Et l'attaque du Dragon noir Achnologia n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Surtout, que les sept ans qu'il venait de passer à dormir dans les glaces de la Fairy Sphère, l'avait plutôt pas mal ramolli et fatigué.

§§§§§§§

 _Ouin ! Le manga est arrivé à son dernier Arc ! Sortez tous vos mouchoirs et préparez-vous à dire adieu à ce magnifique manga qu'est Fairy Tail ! Mais croyez-moi, je ne cesserai jamais d'écrire des fanfictions sur lui et sur le Manga One Piece. Je vous le jure et j'espère que vous en ferez tout autant !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Le secret de Lévy

Mais l'un de ses plus merveilleux souvenirs de retours à la guilde, que Gajeel gardait pour lui, cela va de soi. Était de voir le visage de la mage des mots s'illuminer d'un sourire d'ange, malgré les larmes de joie qui coulait, ravie et heureuse de son retour. Depuis il profitait secrètement de chacun des moments qu'il passait à la regarder ou avec elle. Mais depuis son retour, le mage d'acier se surprit à être curieux. Il se souvient, de l'avoir connu comme une lève-tôt. En effet, Lévy était à chaque fois parmi les premiers mages dans l'enceinte de la guilde, durant l'ouverture du matin. Surtout que, elle faisait également partie de ceux qui partaient en derniers. Afin d'aider Mirajane et les derniers mages à ranger la guilde après les nombreuses bagarres amicales quotidiennes. Alors, pourquoi venait-elle plus tard à la guilde ? Et pourquoi partait-elle aussi tôt ? Curieux, et l'air de rien, il vint à demander à la nouvelle barmaid de la guilde. D'après ce qu'il avait apprit de Kinana, la mage barmaid remplaçante de Mirajane, la mage des mots et la mage des roses, (mot de l'auteur : je ne sais pas comment qualifié Michelle sous sa forme de combat, désolé), Michelle Lobster, plus connu sous le nom d'Imititia. Sous réserve que c'était la cousine de la Bunny Girl. Ces trois filles s'étaient toutes trois rapprochées et étaient devenues amies durant les sept ans d'absences. Elle lui répondit donc, qu'il lui arrivait parfois de travailler dans une librairie, afin d'aider le gérant qui était un vieil ami du maitre. Pour aider à remplir la caisse de la guilde en vu du remboursement de la dette qu'ils avaient avec la guilde de Twilight Ogre. Il apprit également, qu'elle faisait aussi cela, afin de compléter ses fins de mois difficiles due au manque de mission convenable et bien payées.

Travailler dans une librairie ? Oui, cela ressemblait bien à la Crevette se dit-il en premier lieu. Mais bizarrement, il vint à se dire que quelque chose sonnait faux dans l'explication de Kinana. Alors, la Crevette du mage d'acier avait donc un secret ? Curieusement, il vint à ressentir une espèce d'inquiétude. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais ressenti une inquiétude envers quelqu'un. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais bon, il devait se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à la jeune femme, afin que son inquiétude soit du moins un peu calmer. Et peut-être définitivement tranquillisé.

Il décida donc de la suivre. Le cinquième samedi qui suivait, le retour de l'équipe de l'île de Tenro pour être précis. Surtout, que depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait noté qu'elle n'était pas à la guilde le mercredi et le samedi après-midi, ainsi que le dimanche tout entier. Surtout, qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de recommencé par la suite. Mais, à quoi il pense maintenant ? Il n'est pas un trouillard en face des filles normalement. Non, normalement il les dominait et pas l'inverse. Et pourtant, une partie de lui-même aimait ressentir ce sentiment. Il adorait même cela, s'inquiété pour les autres. Surtout si le sujet de cette inquiétude était une jeune mage des mots aux cheveux turquoise, aux yeux de cannelle à croquer et aux sourires digne d'un ange venue du paradis. Mais à quoi, il pensait là ? Oh et puis merde ! Pas le temps de penser à ça maintenant, la Crevette venait de partir. Il était tout juste 14 heures et demi de l'après-midi, l'heure habituelle à laquelle elle partait de la guilde le samedi après-midi. Il lui laissait un peu d'avance pour ne pas donner de soupçons et de fausse idée aux autres mages. De toute façon il la repérait facilement à l'odeur. Il attendit donc une quinzaines de minutes avant de s'en aller, prétextant un entrainement pour éteindre la curiosité des autres.

Il suivit donc son odeur. Il allait aller vite, il n'y avait que quatre librairie en ville. Comment savait-il le nombre de librairie dans la ville de Magnolia ? Il avait demandé à Kinana. Comme ça, l'air de rien. Sous prétexte de demander, comment avait évolué la ville en sept ans. Kinana lui avait donc répondu que durant la période d'absence de l'équipe Tenro, un centre commercial avait été construit. Et avec ça, trois autres librairies alliant nouvelle technologie et livres anciens avaient vues le jour. Bref, rien de plus moderne. Des librairies modernes ? Connaissant la Crevette, elle ne devait pas aimer les nouvelles librairies ou bibliothèques de ce genre. Il tira donc à la courte paille et fini par prendre les plus anciennes. Il alla donc voir toutes les librairies, qu'il avait notées comme possible lieu de travail de la jeune femme. Bon les trois premières étaient dans le quartier commerçant de la ville. En plus, elles étaient pratiquement toutes les trois dans la même rue. Au moins, si elle travaillait dans une de ces trois librairies, il sentirait au moins son odeur. Bon la première sur la liste était la librairie : _Aux livres dansants_. Non, bien que se soit, l'une des plus anciennes librairies de la ville, on voyait bien à travers la vitrine de la boutique que le propriétaire a fait en sorte de répondre aux nouvelles normes de modernité de ce temps-là. Donc, directement, le mage d'acier railla le nom de la librairie sur sa liste. La modernité et la mage des mots, cela faisait deux. Il passa donc à la deuxième possibilité : _Les grands amours de la lecture_. Oui, pas mal le nom. Connaissant l'amour de la jeune femme pour les livres, elle aurait facilement flashé sur le nom. Mais à peine passé devant la boutique, il railla le nom de la boutique. L'amour de la lecture de la jeune fille était trop grand et à voir la taille de la boutique, cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Elle était beaucoup trop petite. Juste la taille suffisante pour un caissier et deux acheteurs au maximum. Bref, pas l'idéal de Lévy. Il alla donc voir la troisième et la dernière boutique de la rue commerçante. La librairie : _Aux arcs-en-ciel lyriques_. A peine, il passa devant la boutique, qu'il se dit qu'il avait tiré la bonne pioche. Ambiance feutrée, douce. Bref parfait pour les filles ça. Et le nom, cela convenait parfaitement bien à la mage des mots. Seul problème, une espèce de rideau de couleur bleu était posé sur la vitrine, cachant l'intérieur. Il se demanda bien pourquoi. Et puis, il se retourna, il vit soudainement le soleil. Il était éblouissant et à voir la position, la saison et l'heure de la journée. Il tapait super fort. Bon, au moins, il comprenait l'usage de ce rideau. Mais bizarrement, un drôle de sentiment l'assaillit. Il avait besoin d'aller voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il passa donc la tête à l'intérieur, et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune homme. Cette librairie n'était pas une librairie ! C'était une boite de streep-tease clandestine ! De magnifiques femmes légèrement habillés avec des toges transparentes rappelant les temps romains de multiple couleur. Ok ! L'arc-en-ciel lyriques. Il comprenait mieux le nom de cette boutique. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et railla le nom de cette soi-disant librairie et courra vite en dehors de cette rue commerçante. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une dernière librairie. Si Lévy ne travaillait pas dans celle-ci, il ne saurait plus quoi faire.

La dernière librairie : _L'histoire au fil des livres et de la magie_ se trouvait dans le quartier de la vieille ville de Magnolia. En plus d'après les informations qu'il avait recueillit auprès de la barmaid de la guilde, cette boutique serait sans doute la première librairie à avoir été construite durant la construction de Magnolia. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'une chance. Et il ne devait pas se tromper. Il prit donc le chemin du quartier de la vielle ville. Il n'était pas moins de 16 heure de l'après-midi, il avait donc cherché durant 1 heure et quart. Et le temps qu'il arrive à l'adresse écrite sur le papier que lui avait donné Kinana, il allait mettre une bonne demi-heure. Un quart d'heure s'il se dépêchait. Il pressa donc le pas et arriva plus tôt que prévu. Il avait mis dix minutes au lieu de quinze. Il arriva devant la librairie et pas besoin de chercher les détails qui pouvait montrer la présence de la mage des mots. Il suffisait de regarder à travers la vitrine de la boutique, pour la voir. Elle était en train de ranger de nouveaux livres dans des étagères. Il était rassuré. Mais il décida d'attendre qu'elle sorte pour pouvoir repartir chez lui. Il alla donc s'assoir sur un banc caché par un arbre, juste devant la librairie. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il attendit. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à la regarder du coin de l'œil. Il se surprit à même aimé cela, la regarder. La regarder de temps à autres ranger des livres, conseiller des acheteurs ou alors devenir la caissière le temps d'une vente. A un moment, il est vrai qu'il commença un peu à s'endormir, mais il refusait de s'endormir juste une seconde. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce que faisait la jeune femme. Le simple faite de le regarder, le gardait éveiller. Elle et sa folle énergie, c'est qu'elle était endurante. Il se demandait comment elle arrivait à tenir dans un endroit comme celui-là, lui, il aurait déjà explosé depuis longtemps.

Elle partit finalement de la librairie vers 17 heures et quart, après avoir semble t'il reçu l'argent du mois. Après être sortit de la librairie, elle ne prit pas directement le chemin du dortoir de filles Fairy Hills. Cela le surprit, il finit par la suivre. Gardant entre elle et lui, une certaine distance, laissant ainsi la foule le cacher du regard de Lévy. Bien qu'il ne passe pas réellement inaperçu avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa longue écharpe à plume et son manteau clouté. Il la vit soudain rentré dans un magasin de nourriture. Alors, elle allait tout simplement faire ses courses. Soudain atteint d'une grosse curiosité, il entra lui aussi dans le magasin, afin de voir, ce qu'un rat de bibliothèque pouvait bien manger. Et puis il allait pouvoir acheter des kiwis. Lily était en manque. Et s'il ne revenait pas avec au moins un sachet de cinq kiwis. Le gentil petit exeed en peluche n'allait plus être aussi pelucheux que ça et foutrait son partenaire à la porte. Cela avait déjà failli arriver une fois. Et maintenant, Gajeel prenait à chaque fois ses précautions quand il sortait. Il la vit soudain au détour d'un rayon, à peine qu'il ais aperçu, il se cacha de peur d'être vu par la jeune femme. Il l'observa tout de même du coin de l'œil et il la vit prendre une boite de céréale. Mais ce n'est pas un truc pour gosses ça ? Surtout que la boite était assez bizarre. Une petite sourie tournant autour d'un bol de céréale en compagnie d'un papillon sur un fond bleu très clair, avec un quelconque mot écrit en rose foncé. Qu'un adulte, mange des céréales.

 **Gajeel : C'est pas possible, elle en a des goûts de gamin la crevette.**

Mais, là n'était pas le problème du dragon slayer. Mais, qu'un adulte mange des céréales de gosses d'à peine 5 ans. Tout de même. Elle avait de drôles de goûts la Crevette. Et puis, son panier était assez rempli. Même trop pour une seule personne. Il avait entendu une fois, qu'elle avait l'habitude de cuisiner pour toutes les habitantes de Fairy Hills, mais quand même. Il la vie soudainement aller vers la caisse. Il la suivit, si vite qu'il oublia de prendre les kiwis de l'exeed noir. Enfin, l'exeed ne le mettrait pas à la porte de sitôt. Ressemblant à un animal, il ne pouvait pas faire ses courses tout seul, sous peine de se faire rejeté par les commerçants. Et oui, ici, contrairement à Edolas, les exeeds dans des magasins alimentaires sont vite fait renvoyé à la rue. Ce n'est pas très hygiénique.

Une fois sorti du magasin, elle prit à nouveau dans une direction différente à celle de Fairy Hills. Soit elle avait d'autres courses à faire ou elle aimait se promener. Mais le mage d'acier finissait par en avoir assez. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un bon chienchien à son mai-maitre qu'un enfant prenait plaisir à balader derrière lui, et ce, en toutes circonstances. En tout cas, il commençait à se faire tard. Il n'était pas moins de 18 heure du soir, et le temps ensoleillé de l'après-midi laissait finalement place à des nuages de pluie. Tient, à peine suffisait d'y penser pour qu'une bonne pluie commence à tombée. Et en rafale, s'il vous plait. Il n'en suffit pas plus à Lévy de presser le pas. Gajeel, lui était peu affecté. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance dans la nature. S'entrainant par n'importe quels temps, qu'il fasse beau, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Tout ça sous les ordres du Dragon d'acier Métalicana. Mais il finit par s'avoué que la pluie réduisait sa vision et l'humidité commençait à couvrir l'odeur de la mage des mots. Il finit lui-même par pressé le pas et de se rapproché de la jeune femme. Gardant néanmoins une distance convenable avec la jeune femme. Mais malheureusement, la météo était contre lui et les personnes qui se promenaient tranquillement se ruaient vers des abris pour se protégé du déluge. Vraiment, quel temps de chien pour cette saison.

 **Gajeel : Où est-ce qu'elle va encore ?!**

Super ! Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la rue. Il suffisait que la mage se retourne pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Et si cela arrivait, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour justifier sa présence ici ? Oh, et puis merde. Si cela finit par arriver, il avisera. Il la vit soudainement tournée au coin d'une rue. Pas décidé à la lâché, il finit par la suivre. Il la vit soudainement toqué à la porte d'une petite chaumière. Et qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir une petite vielle en sortir. Elle va voir sa Grand-mère ou quoi ? se demanda-t-il légitimement. Il la vit soudainement entrée, après une petite discussion. Gajeel aurai bien voulu entendre le sujet de cette discussion, mais la pluie était tellement forte que presque tous ses sens en était affecté. Attendant qu'elle sorte, le mage d'acier vint à se mettre à l'abri sous le feuillage d'un grand arbre. Finalement, la pluie s'arrêta deux minutes plus tard. C'était plus une giboulée de mars qu'une grosse tempête. Quant à la mage des mots, elle finit par sortir une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Et là, Gajeel tomba carrément des nus. Elle venait de sortir en prenant trois enfants avec elle, deux petites filles et un petit garçon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le vieil homme

 **Gajeel : C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle fait quoi là ? Lévy vient voir une vieille dame et elle emmène trois gosses. Elle est baby-sitter ou quoi ?**

Gajeel se cacha derrière l'arbre sous lequel il s'était mit à l'abri de la pluie. Il put ainsi laisser Lévy passer, tout en observant l'apparence des enfants. Celle qui devait être la plus âgée devait avoir au environ de 3 ans. Les deux plus jeunes devaient tout deux avoir un peu moins de 2 ans. Ce qui le choqua le plus, fut que les trois enfants avaient tous trois, des yeux marrons cannelle, presque semblable à ceux de Lévy. La petite fille, la plus âgée avait des cheveux violets foncé, et elle avait presque la même coupe que la mage des mots. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe marron tout à fait féminine. Un petit ruban blanc se trouvait autour de la taille, elle avait le même au niveau de ses cheveux. Et elle avait deux petites ballerines blanches au pied où trônait également sur chacune d'entres-elles un petit nœud rose. A voir à quel point, cette gamine était agité et à sa façon de bouger partout, on pouvait presque la comparé à une petite pile électrique. En faite elle ressemblait curieusement à Lévy. Même un petit peu trop au goût de Gajeel. Le petit garçon et la seconde petite fille avaient des cheveux d'un bleu, légèrement plus foncé que la jeune femme. Ils étaient tout deux habillés d'un style bien différent de la petite fille plus âgée. Un peu plus désinvolte, pourtant simple et ayant une certaine pointe d'élégance. Le garçon portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise d'un bleu sans pareil. La petite fille portait, elle, une robe bleu et noire. Ils portaient également, tous deux, une veste en cuire noire qui apportait ce petit côté désinvolte qui leurs allaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient également des petites chaussures noires qui faisaient qu'approuver au maximum la constatation de Gajeel. Ils portaient chacun une paire de lunette qui comme par enchantement, fonçait un peu plus leurs yeux. Les faisant presque devenir rouge. Eux aussi, ressemblaient un peu à la mage des mots. Ils étaient d'un calme tout à fait respectable pour leur jeune âge, se tenant près de la mage des mots. Le garçon tenant doucement la main de la jeune femme, tenant aussi la main de la seconde petite fille. Et à voir leurs attitudes sage et posée, ils avaient l'air d'être dix fois plus mature que la petite fille qui devait être leur sœur aînée. En faite, ils ressemblaient tous les trois à la jeune femme. Le mage d'acier fit soudainement taire ses pensées, la mage des mots était en train de discuter. La pluie étant terminée, il pouvait entendre plus distinctement. Il était vraiment trop curieux. Cela le perdra un jour. Mais bon, il voulait entendre.

 **Lévy : Emma, arrête de courir partout.**

 **Emma (gonflant ses petites joues roses, boudant) : Mais si je ne cours pas je m'ennuis.**

 **Lévy : Oui, ben tu ferais mieux de t'ennuyer au lieu de courir. Et puis après cette pluie, tu peux me croire, le sol est facilement glissant. Tu va finir par tomber et de salir ta belle robe. Et croit-moi, je ne suis pas prête à t'en racheter une autre.**

 **Emma : Si, tu peux. Tu as plein d'argent.**

 **Lévy : Ah ça non, tu peux le croire. Et puis, cet argent, il est aussi pour mon travail et mes amis. Il n'est pas qu'à moi.**

 **Emma : Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas leur argent, c'est le tien !**

 **Lévy : Non, ce n'est pas que mon argent, c'est aussi celui des autres. Et ne t'éloigne pas, reste à côté de moi. Tu vas encore te perdre. Je n'ai pas envie de courir partout pour te retrouver. Il est tard et je commence à être fatiguer.**

Bon d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, Gajeel put facilement se rendre compte que la petite fille qui accompagnait Lévy était ce qui semblait être, une véritable petite peste complètement égoïste. Ils commençaient tous les quatre à sortir de la rue. Gajeel n'en pouvait plus, sa stupide curiosité commençait à l'énervé au plus haut point. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire cela. C'était presque irrésistible. Donc, comme durant toute l'après-midi qu'il avait traversé, il se mit à suivre la jeune femme et ces étranges enfants. Tout comme il avait fait plus tôt, il gardait une distance convenable entre lui et la mage des mots pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de celle-ci et des enfants qui l'accompagnait. Il les suivait même depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils étaient dans l'un des quartiers pauvres de la ville. Le mage d'acier finit par s'en rendre compte quand il vit le petit garçon agir bizarrement. Il s'était soudainement arrêter, après être passé devant un vieil homme dans la rue. Et à voir ses habits et le chien qui était à ses côtés, cela devait faire un bon bout de temps que celui-ci devait être ici. Lévy ayant vue le jeune enfant s'arrêter, s'arrêta à son tour. Le petit garçon fit comprendre à la mage des mots, par un geste de la main, de se mettre à sa hauteur. Lévy comprit donc ce que voulait l'enfant et s'exécuta sans protester en se mettant à genoux juste à la hauteur du petit garçon. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à semble t-il chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de la mage des mots qui lui répondit d'un petit ''oui'' en agrandissant son sourire. La mage d'acier vit soudainement la mage sortir une espèce de petite pochette en tissu, d'où elle finit par sortir ce qui semblait être quelques pièces de monnaie ainsi qu'un billet qu'elle confia au garçon. Elle lâcha donc la main du petit garçon qui finit par se dirigé vers le vieil homme sous le regard bienveillant et attendrit de la jeune femme. Gajeel surprit, regardait de loin chaque action de l'enfant. Il le vit arrivé devant le vieil homme qui leva faiblement la tête vers le petit garçon. Le mage d'acier vit soudainement le vieil homme gêné d'accepter l'argent qu'un si jeune enfant lui tendait. Mais pourtant le sourire que le petit garçon laissait transparaitre sur son petit visage montrait que celui-ci était vraiment heureux de le lui donné. Gajeel fut même surprit de voir la petite fille aux cheveux bleus rejoindre le petit garçon et donner au vieil homme ce qui sembla être un sachet de biscuit. Le vieil homme accepta donc cet argent et ces biscuits avec un sourire de gratitude. Le mage d'acier ne put résister à l'idée de tourner un instant son regard vers la mage des mots. Il ne lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour voir qu'elle était là debout, une main sur le cœur, souriante et fière de ces deux petits enfants. Durant que l'autre petite fille semblait bouder, les joues gonflées d'air en les regardant. Gajeel tourna à nouveau son regard vers les deux enfants. A peine qu'il les vue, Gajeel ressentit un étrange sentiment envers lui. De la fierté ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Les glaces de la Fairy Sphère l'avait ramolli plus que prévu ou quoi ? Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il regarda donc les enfants se faire caresser doucement les cheveux dans un geste de remercîment par le vieil homme.

 **Le vieil homme (la voix pleine de gratitude) : Merci mes petits. Vous êtes bien les premières personnes à m'offrir autant de chose. Dites-moi, vous voulez bien me donner vos petits noms ?**

Les enfants, comme à la recherche d'un conseil tournèrent la tête vers Lévy qui leur répondit ''oui'' d'un petit hochement de tête. Ils se retournèrent donc vers le vieil homme et répondirent donc chacun d'une petite voix simple et sans accros.

 **Le petit garçon : Je m'appelle Aiden.**

 **La petite fille : Moi, c'est Sakura.**

 **Le vieil homme : Eh bien Aiden et Sakura, je ne peux que vous remercier encore une fois et être admiratif face à votre altruisme, et ça, alors que vous êtes si jeune.**

 **Aiden : Ca veut dire quoi altruisme ?**

Lévy, le vieil homme et les passants qui avaient entendu la question ne purent se retenir de rire face à l'ignorance attachante du petit garçon. Gajeel vient même à lâcher un de ses petits ''guihi'' que seul lui savait faire, en secouant doucement la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Ce qui le surprit fortement. Durant ce temps, Aiden et Sakura regardaient la mage des mots et le vieil homme incrédules.

 **Aiden (rougissant et gêné) : J'ai dis quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **Le vieil homme : Non ne t'inquiète pas. Une personne qui a de l'altruisme est une personne qui aide et pense aux autres avant de penser à lui-même. Tu comprends ?**

 **Aiden (toujours gêné) : Non, pardon.**

 **Le vieil homme : Tu sais c'est rien, tu es juste un peu trop petit pour comprendre.**

 **Sakura (un peu en colère) : Mon grand frère n'est pas petit !**

 **Le vieil homme (dans un petit rire) : Bon, d'accord il n'est pas si petit. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? C'est que grâce à vous, moi et mon gentil toutou on va pouvoir manger un peu.**

 **Sakura (regardant le chien) : Comment il s'appelle ?**

 **Le vieil homme : Oh, tu veux savoir comment s'appelle mon bon toutou ? Je l'ai appelé Lou.**

 **Aiden : Pourquoi l'avoir appelé comme ça ?**

 **Le vieil homme : Vous aimez bien poser des questions toi, hein ? Je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que quand je l'ai pris avec moi, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait un peu à un loup. Tu ne trouve pas ? Tu veux le caresser ? Tu peux tu sais, il adore les caresses.**

A l'entente du mot caresse, le chien se leva soudainement, dévoilant ainsi sa race. Gajeel trouvait lui aussi que le chien ressemblait un peu à un loup et pour cause, c'était un grand et magnifique husky. Simplement en regardant le chien se levé, Aiden et Sakura reculèrent jusqu'à butter contre Lévy qui s'était rapprochée.

 **Sakura (un peu effrayer) : Non.**

 **Le vieil homme : Vous pouvez y aller. Il en peut-être l'air, mais il n'est pas méchant du tout. Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche. Maintenant, il est comme moi. C'est juste un vieux monsieur qui demande un peu d'amour et d'attention. Allez s'y, Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.**

 **Aiden (effrayer) : Non.**

 **Lévy (caressant doucement la tête du chien) : Excusez-les. Ils aiment bien regarder les chiens, mais pour ce qui de les toucher, c'est un peu différent. Ils ont un peu peur.**

 **Le vieil homme : Oh vous savez ce n'est pas grave. Le pauvre Lou a l'habitude maintenant. Avec les enfants, c'est toujours la même chose. Les enfants ont toujours eu peur de lui au début et ensuite, ils ne veulent plus le lâcher. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou il a du joué le cheval dans sa jeunesse ce petit vieux là.**

 **Lévy (tenant Aiden et Sakura contre elle) : Et quel âge a-t'il ?**

 **Le vieil homme (caressant les oreilles du chien) : Ce bon vieux Lou a pas moins de 11 ans et demi. Et il a encore toutes ses dents.**

 **Lévy : Vous avez entendu ? Il est plus âgé que vous et Emma.**

 **Sakura : Oui.**

Leur discussion vient à s'arrêter par un drôle de petit bruit. Le ventre du petit Aiden venait de gargouiller. Sans doute gêné au plus haut point il baissa tout en rougissant. Lévy aussi gêné que l'enfant, ne savait pas réellement ou se mettre de peur que le vieil homme prenne mal le bruit non voulu de l'enfant.

 **Le vieil homme (dans un petit rire) : Eh bien, on dirait que Lou et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir faim aujourd'hui.**

 **Aiden : Désolé.**

 **Le vieil homme : Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es petit, toi aussi tu peux avoir faim. Je ne vais pas me fâcher pour ça. Allez, toi et tes grandes sœurs vous devriez rentrez. Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous et manger au plus vite.**

 **Sakura : Oh ça oui ! En plus, Maman nous a dit qu'elle nous ferait du pain de viande ce soir !**

 **Le vieil homme : Du pain de viande ? Et vous aimez-ça ?**

 **Aiden : Oui ! Et on adore ça !**

 **Sakura : Maman, elle fait super bien le pain de viande.**

 **Emma : En même temps, elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose à manger.**

 **Lévy : Emma !**

 **Sakura : Tu n'es pas gentille grande sœur !**

 **Aiden : C'est vrai, le pain de viande de Maman est super bon !**

 **Le vieil homme : De mon temps, jeune fille, on respectait les grandes personnes. Regardes donc comment cette dame s'occupe bien de vous. Cela se voit qu'elle vous aime beaucoup !**

Il faudrait plutôt dire la Baby-sitter, pensa intérieurement le mage d'acier qui regardait la scène de loin. Gajeel commençait vraiment à se demandé ce que faisait la mage des mots en compagnie de ces enfants. Il savait que la guilde avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau durant les sept années. Des centaines de mages avaient quittés la guilde afin de retrouver du travail. Et ceux qui y étaient restés fidèles avaient dus faire choses et autres pour que la guilde puisse à temps soient peu exister. Dont demander de l'argent à la guilde de Twilight Ogre. Et avec le remboursement et les intérêts, les mages restants ne faisaient pas seulement que des missions pour réussir à trouver de l'argent qu'ils devaient leur rendre. Mais maintenant que le Maitre Makarov, Titania et la Démone avaient, comment dire, calmé le jeu. Tous les autres mages avaient majoritairement arrêté leur second travail afin de redevenir des mages normaux et à part entière. Bon, Gajeel n'était pas étonner que Lévy continue de travailler dans cette librairie. Et il comprenait qu'elle veuille continuer de s'occuper de ces enfants. La mage des mots était beaucoup trop gentille pour les « abandonner ». Mais qu'elle ne fasse pas ces deux boulots en même temps avec le travail de mage ! Cela serait trop compliqué et fatiguant pour la jeune femme ! Surtout quand l'un des « éléments » de ce travail est une petite fille aussi insupportable !

 **Sakura : Ce n'est pas une dame ! J'ai le droit de lui parler comme je veux à ma Maman !**


End file.
